Sinestro Corps Soldier of Sector 0465
History Origin During the height of the Sinestro Corps War, the sadistic followers of Sinestro spread fear throughout the universe by murder, torture, and depravity. Such ugliness was foreign to the magnificent world of Havania, which was renowned as one of the most beautiful planets in Sector 33, if not the universe. Havania was a paradise, yet the planet's beauty paled in comparison to that of its most angelic resident, Bleez. Bleez' beauty was legendary and the promise of her hand in marriage drew many suitors to Havania. Although Bleez' mother would have her marry, the beautiful young woman was content to spend her days bathing in the waterfalls of Havania and soaring freely through the planet's skies. During one such day, a courtesan from her family castle found Bleez relaxing among the waters. Another suitor had arrived on Havania seeking Bleez' hand, and both her mother and the courtesan were impressed by this man's power and bearing. Her mother was certain that the perfect match had finally arrived on Havania and sent her aides out to fetch her daughter. Reluctantly, Bleez returned to the castle to once again go through the motions of entertaining and dismissing another prospective husband. Bleez arrived at the castle and quickly made her feelings known to her mother. However, before the older woman could fully argue on behalf of this newest caller, she was cut down by a mighty beam of yellow energy. Bleez turned from the horrible sight of her dying mother to find the Sinestro Corps Soldier of Sector 465 bowing to the terrified girl with a mocking smile. Meeting Bleez Bleez endured two horrific days within the dungeons of Ranx The Sentient City, which had become a den of vice for Sinestro's depraved followers. There, these monsters indulged their sick desires by torturing and abusing their innocent prisoners for sport. The Soldier of Sector 465 paraded Bleez around in a binding construct, a yellow "rope" fastened about her angelic wings. 465 had obviously violated the girl and was now enjoying some time mocking her for her former royal bearing. 465 angrily insisted that, were they back on Havania, Bleez would have spit on him for being unable to soar the skies as she does so enjoy. Smugly, 465 laughed that Bleez would never fly again and violently reeled in the constructed noose around her wings, stripping them of bone and feather alike. The Sinestros' torture was abruptly cut off as Ranx was rocked by multiple blasts of green energy. The Green Lantern Corps had invaded the Sentient City and, with lethal force now enabled, were decimating the Sinestro scum that resided inside. As Ranx buckled under the Corps assault, Bleez saw an opportunity to end her pain. The disfigured beauty spotted a breach in Ranx' hull and leaped to her death into the void of space. In a twisted way, 465 loved Bleez, and the psychopath would not let her die so easily. 465 followed Bleez into space, where he witnessed the birth of the Red Lantern of Sector 33. Bleez' heart was filled with rage, she had been violated, her mother killed, and her beautiful wings destroyed. Her anger was felt by one of Atrocitus' red rings, which took Bleez and transformed her into a vengeful angel of death and rage. Now a Red Lantern, Bleez turned to the Sinestro Corps Soldier of Sector 465 and kissed him passionately. The Soldier buckled, as Bleez vomited the napalm-like rage fire into her tormentors mouth, broiling him from the inside. Bleez had her vengeance, but the red ring had doomed her to a lifetime of anger and rage. As Bleez headed off to join her new pack, the Sinestro Corps ring flew from it bearer's lifeless body in search of another demented soul from Space Sector 465. Powers and Abilites *Coming Soon Equipment Former Equipment *Qwardian Power Battery *Black Lantern Power Battery Weapons Former Weapons *Qwardian Power Ring *Black Lantern Power Ring Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.comicvine.com/sinestro-corps-soldier-of-sector-465/29-64426/ Category:Former Sinestro Corps Members Category:Former Black Lantern Corps Members Category:Multiple Lantern Corps